


捕

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: The Devil's Disciple, 魔鬼门徒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 一个年轻的alpha出现在alpha首领的势力范围里。
Relationships: Anthony Anderson/Richard Dudgeon





	捕

**Author's Note:**

> abo设定（并没有怎么用上）  
> Alpha! Anthony  
> Alpha! Richard

Richard大概是翻窗子进来的，他的步子很轻，但牧师还是听见了。

牧师今早就听到镇上在传Richard回来了的消息，和Judy在晚餐时谈及，Judy并不担忧，因为她深信Richard无法挑战牧师，无法给处于他保护下的人和事物造成威胁——她这么想倒也没错。Richard倒也不是真的回来，他只是路途中经过镇子，顺便过来看看而已。夜幕降临后，他就潜入了他一直惦记着的房子里。

房主一下子挡住了他的去路。

“我不想要吵醒任何人。”Richard低声说。一道烛光照亮了他的脸庞，让年轻Alpha眯起眼睛，黑瞳子却透出奇幻的橙色幽光。

牧师看清了他是谁，放下了戒备。他们闻到了彼此的信息素，漫长的分别之后，他们的感官狂喜着复活了，一瞬间抓住了彼此。

“我的时间很短。”Richard又说。他疑心牧师是不是变哑了，只会盯着他看，那目光已经令他战栗起来。

他们彼此抚摸亲吻，压抑着声响，Richard被牧师压在了书桌上。最终Richard在对方的嘴里射了出来。他知道牧师还没有被满足，可牧师在他耳边说：“Judy在叫我，我上楼去看看。”

Richard侧过身子，无声地坐了起来，把腿垂到桌子边。木头的坚硬表面在他身体上留下的硌痕就跟牧师留下的一样疼，摸上去发热，而且继续刺激着他的欲望。所以牧师下来的时候，亲了亲他的脸顺便捏了一把他的分身，“你怎么那么有精神。”

成熟的Alpha浓烈的气息和他的声音一起点醒了Richard，令他感到危险，他决定尽快离开，本来就没想久留。

烛火昏暗，他的一切都藏在对方身体所形成的浓黑的阴影里面。理查德接过他为他捡起的衣服，然后阴影离开了，把他的身体暴露在光的下面。

牧师走到房间另一头，在炉子边倒水，水流发出细小的声音。炉中的余烬勾勒出他的身形。

这是一个值得纪念的重逢时刻。两年前他们在这里第一次做爱，庆祝他们都在革命后幸存，庆祝他们捅破了那层窗户纸，把对彼此的欲望放到台面上，挑明并且作为筹码。两年之后，牧师发现Richard快要高过他了，身体更加强壮，但脸颊变圆了一些，似乎最近过得很滋润——独立之后，断断续续的战乱给他们这样的小贩和通灵师更多的商机。但是目光还像是一个形销骨立的狂热信徒拥有的目光，在初逢时紧闭着自己，随着熟识而打开他那敏感又自恋的锋芒。

他把水递给他，靠在墙边，毫不掩饰自己直直的目光，看着Richard一口喝尽，看着他开始穿衣服。他从头到脚都印下了自己的痕迹，就像一个逆来顺受的Omega，谁也不知道他沉默之下是否藏着野心，牧师很好奇。

一直以来，Anthony都是本地最受人信赖的Alpha首领。两年前 ，战火烧到了宁静的小镇边上，Richard也第一次出现在牧师的视线——年轻的Alpha自被驱逐后第一次回归了家族，衔起他亡父的遗产就跑，但牧师不会允许这样野蛮行为在自己领地里发生，就像多年来对待他温柔的妻子Judy，对待难缠脾气又臭的Mrs.Dudgeon（Richard的母亲），对待镇上那些平庸的酒鬼和农场主一样，他本着保护加驯化的策略，企图让这年轻人乖乖就范。

“留下来，不要动。”就在同一地点同一处炉子边上，他对着Richard说，然后匆匆离去。要不是公务缠身，他会继续给Richard做思想工作，但目前他觉得已经够了——他的气味尚且能压制住对方，迫使其放弃反抗，但这服从里有多少被迫、多少自愿，他也拿不准。他知道怎么样让一个刚分化完毕、性征尚未稳定的小Alpha卸下心理防备，半是诱哄半是威压，最终默契地达成妥协。然而不止于此，他们都能隐约感觉到彼此间的吸引力。看着Richard就像看着年轻时的自己，但也不完全是这样。Richard比他年轻时更漂亮，也更有魄力。他以为自己是两个人当中更清醒也更有经验的一个，因此主动给对方先铺了一条路。

Richard坐在原地，垂着头没有看他，接受了这一命令。就像现在，Richard甚至把大衣扣也系上了，但还在让牧师抚摸着他的脸，因为这是牧师的领地，他作为一个游离的成员只能臣服。作为一个有潜力也被欣赏的后辈，他只能承受对方的给予。

但Richard明白自己亏欠着对方。他多此一举地替Richard正名，甚至想让他传下自己的衣钵，为此甘愿让出神职的薪俸。甚至在Richard不辞而别后，也明白他此举并非无礼挑衅，只因难以承受罢了——他从没有过这样被呵护的经验。Richard说跑就跑，好像这样就不必对此负责似的；但现在他又回来了，至少愿意试着习惯。

Richard也出其不意地反扑过。上一次反扑他赌上了自己的命，他做好了认输的准备，他只是愿意这样——愿意为了牧师去死，因为牧师值得。换上别的同胞需要他的鲜血方能得救，他也不会拒绝，但意念至少减半。

他知道他激怒了牧师，一个充满保护欲的Alpha会把这种行为视为对自己能力的挑衅，Richard没有料到，但绝对乐于见到。幸亏牧师并非为了保护而保护的领主，他有一颗颇为高贵而文明的灵魂，在必要的时候能收起自身的粗陋，在必要的时候能爱上一个人，就像Richard一般，变成一个卑微的奉献者。

一方面，他为牧师所做的一切都像是一个受难的圣徒，一个苦情的单恋者。另一方面，他几乎是兴奋地穿上他偷来的牧师衣袍，伸出双手接受镣铐，好像他天生就习惯如此一般，这一行动没有言语的宣告，可分明是一种挑逗：“来抓我啊，牧师，抓不到你就等着饿死。”

牧师接下了Richard对空发起的战书，马不停蹄地赶去解放这个村庄，去拯救那个准备为他牺牲而被抵押在敌军手上的年轻Alpha。当然，他把他救下来了，他完成了一件不可能的事情。经此一役，他们也都意识到了一些从前没发现的可能性。

“回去抓住你的猎物吧，团长，不然他就跑了。”这是敌方的上将在和解的宴席间给他的建议，他温和地答应，压抑住腹中一团骤然间点起的火。他当然知道Burgoyne上将也是Alpha，这给了他一种被Richard背叛了的错觉，上将又是怎么知道他们之间的事的？

于是他真的照做了，回家看见Richard在起居室那儿等他，穿着他的牧师袍，百无聊赖地逗弄着一只蜘蛛——他走进一听才知道他在跟那小虫子传道。

一瞬间一股柔情淹没了他，这情和欲杂糅，曳出可怕的深度，他没有解释什么，上前把对方的白色领结扯下来，紧紧系在他脑后，蒙住了他的眼。他吻他，把他抱起来放在了沙发上，点燃了对方的欲望，他们以从未有过的激情探索着彼此的身体，而牧师作为年长的Alpha明显懂得更多。

经历第一次的如许激烈，年轻的Alpha狼狈不已，年长者替他松开眼上的遮蔽后，再次把他拥入怀中。那一刻Anthony明白了自己真实的感情——是劫后余生的宝贵，是对年轻的美神的祈求，是从未正视过的、与方才喷薄的欲望不同的温柔。

Richard什么也没说，他沉沦进对方的抚慰中，沉沦进对方在他身体的各个角落留下的气息，好像对这情事一点也不意外。

牧师也料到他会在第二天离开，留下一份给Hawkins先生的委托，请他代理房产。他的消失让所有目睹过他归来的人仿佛做了一个梦。牧师知道自己不会做梦，也知道自己给他留下了强有力的印记，看吧，现在猎物自己回来了。

Richard阔别此地两年，但从起居室到大门甚至不需要带路。他走在前面，手里带着牧师送给他的新的枪套。

牧师跟在他后面，他们双双走到寒冷的户外，Richard放慢脚步，小心地绕开了窗口投下来的灯光，他们往树丛深处走去，来到教堂后面的墓地里。

Richard伸手摸了摸一块石碑，坐在了后面的基座上。

“改天再来给我家老头和老太婆上坟。”他随口说道。牧师看着他，明白他在难过。

Anthony坐在他身边，把披风绕过他的肩膀，搂紧了个头比他稍小一圈的年轻人。Richard在他身体的热度下毫不掩饰地发出一声呜咽。他舒舒服服地窝进牧师的肩膀，睫毛颤动着，目光在树影和风声之间游移。

“留下来。”牧师低声说。

Richard不置可否，他们靠在一起，听了一会儿彼此的呼吸声。这里并不安宁，当风声静下来后，Anthony又闻到了Richard的信息素。它就跟蜗牛一样，在黑暗中探出了角。

牧师太了解年轻人了。他伸手揉了一把Richard的侧腰。Richard一下弹起来，凑近前来吻他。由于不是在房子里，他们更加肆意，树叶的细碎响声盖不住越发大胆和急切的喘息。

理查德明白牧师的克制算是用完了，他只是粗略在对方胯间一摸，就感受得到汹涌的程度，牧师低沉的喘息声听得他意乱情迷。他抬起脸看着Anthony，看着男人在月光下反而显得更暗的眼睛，突然不知怎么办才好，他任何一个情人都比不上他，任何一次情事都比不上仅仅这一个画面。他的牧师曾经用神来教导他走上正途，此刻却和他一起沦落到魔鬼的陷阱里。他似笑非笑的嘴角弯上有一道迷人的皱纹，牵引着那一侧脸庞的大片的暗影，令这张熟悉的脸显出可爱的另一面。

他最好记住这种悸动，因为接下来的事情没那么可爱甚至有点难以启齿。他的裤子再次被扒了下来，他被拖拽到了树干旁边，背抵在粗糙的树皮表面。披风裹住了他们两个人的身体，共享着一片温暖的空间，牧师在遮蔽下啃咬起他的身体，他扬起脖颈在树林的寒雾中呼吸，想要阻止牧师却无法开口。两年了，他也不想错过这种补偿，由他去吧，他想着。牧师将他双腿架在身侧，用披风盖住它们，手再次绕到他身后开拓他的身体，到情动时他终于放下在民居旁边的戒备，发出了舒服的感叹声。有了前面一次探索，这一次牧师对他身体把握更加充分，趁着Richard慢慢放松下来，他的手指翻出更多花样，让他发出更多的声音。Richard的脑子打着旋，根本不在意自己能不能忍住了，他夹紧了肌肉无声地祈求更多，期待着每一次深入的快感在脑中绽开，再给脊椎送下一道闪电般的麻木。有那么一会儿，他完全忘掉自己身处何地。

牧师把他的腿抬得更高，准备换家伙插入，他主动去缠紧对方的腰，却感到肌肉已经过于疲劳。他觉得疼了，牧师似乎也有相似的感受，停顿了片刻。Richard在这一刻好好儿地想了想他为什么要主动撞进牧师的陷阱，为什么闲着没事干不走，反而要来第二次。不过再怎么后悔也没用，在疼痛中，他没有再顺服地低头，而是把对方缠得更紧，在锐利的撕裂感下挺身去咬对方裸露在外的脖子。“我这次不能久留，没有时间陪你耗到天亮。”他摸到了自己胀痛的欲望，套弄了几下，“快一点。”

牧师真的把他按进了怀里，失去背后支撑，阴茎一下完全没入，他喊了出来，咬紧了那一块皮肤，感觉牧师因为他的报复而抖动起来，开始不顾一切地抽插，Richard嘴皮上的血腥味和牧师猛烈的信息素在他鼻腔里交缠，他的肠子在冲撞下几乎要脱离身体，疼得他又发出哭喊。过了一会儿牧师慢了下来，似乎在等他，他感觉好受了一些，但痛意没有完全消失，而是逐渐转移到了四肢和他的脑子，肠道内壁倒是开始火烧一般地辣着。

他趁着理智回到身上，夹紧了牧师，为的是让他也不那么好受。他的欲望挺立得可怕，但射不出来，Anthony却视而不见。

“为什么不待在这里？”一个嘶哑的声音，是他在问他的话。

“为什么要待着？我已经输掉了这里。”

“输掉了？”牧师连着抽插了几下，一面用嘴唇贴上他抖动的脖颈，“我不这么觉得。”

“Richard，你是这里的英雄。”他说着，然后再次缓缓地插入，Richard身下紧紧收缩起来，拉过他胸前的领子埋住脸，拒绝回应这一讽刺。

“你才是他们的英雄，我不是，从来都不是。”他匀出口气，嘶哑地说，自己听着都感觉很弱气。

“你在我眼中就是英雄，你很英勇，也很高尚。”

Richard莫名其妙地更硬了，来不及品味这句话，他就感觉到Anthony再次触及了他的前列腺，他哭喘起来，扭动着，为这迟来的快感而深受鼓舞。Anthony是故意的，他突然意识到。然后他就被抓得更紧，被带入了一场疯狂的游戏里，他们循着节奏，追逐迎合着彼此。

“你刚刚是在折磨我？——为了什么？”Richard断断续续地问。但他确实感到一种幸福，一种区别于快感的、虚幻又充实的满足感，他扣紧了牧师的脖子，“为什么？”

牧师没回答，用他逐渐上道的技巧把他逼向高潮的边缘，他矗立的欲望上面已是湿漉漉一片。“为什么？”他开始口不择言，像个孩子似的呓语，“你为什么不留着我吊死？为什么不毁了我？为什么……要把我带下来，跟我说这么多话，耗这么长的时间？你知道我不会留着的。”

牧师吻了吻他的嘴唇，他的气息喷在他的脸上，一下一下，带动着他体内的火苗跳跃着。他知道自己不能马上得到答案，于是用更大胆的行动代替问话，他沉下腰胯，贴紧牧师的身子，开始前前后后地挪着屁股，热情地带动着他。牧师发出低沉的叹息，抓紧他的臀肉，又加快了冲击的速度。

当他们一齐越过高潮，热气淋漓的时候，他听见牧师一字一词地念道：“我把你从吊绳上救下来，不就是为了放你走，好让你自己回来找我吗。”

“总有一天我也会这样得到你的。”他把头歇在对方的肩窝，尽量使自己的语气坚定一些，但牧师却没有笑他。“下次吧，只要你愿意回来。”

等他找回自己的羞耻心，他不顾身下的狼藉，磕磕绊绊勉强上了马，忍着痛就绝尘而去，直到离镇子十几里后才在路边停下，倒进干草堆里，身上披着牧师的披风，闻着牧师带有体温的气味。

镇中流传这样的说法，Richard想要取代牧师，接管他所保护和拥有的一切。

他们说对了一半，Richard确实在朝取代牧师的方向去努力，不过他的野心不止于得到牧师所拥有的。

他想要得到的，他想要保护的，都是牧师本人。

月亮已绕到他背后，被草堆挡住了，他的马睡着了，时不时还有些动静。他用披风裹住自己的肩膀，蜷缩起身子，发出受伤动物一般的呜咽声。

几个月后，Burgoyne上将的一次宴会里，他发现了一个熟悉的人和他熟悉的目光。他隔空与他碰了碰杯。一回头，他发现Burgoyne上将正好整以暇地穿过人群向他走来，然后凑到他耳边。

“小伙子，跟着你的团长去楼上吧，会有人领你去他的房间的。”

“感激不尽。”

牧师很快就消失在人群中，Richard耐心地穿过大厅，找到阶梯，整了整礼服然后走上去，然后被带到一间房门前。

“没想到这么快就能见面。”他走进去，一面阖上身后的门扇，一面看到Anthony等在那儿，金发闪闪，深色礼服衬得他的身材更加高大颀长，此刻因为他的坐姿而勾勒出双腿有力而饱满的曲线。

“愿为你效劳。”他笑着，“我的小Alpha。”


End file.
